Ashley ate 4 slices of pizza. Gabriela ate 5 slices. If there were initially 11 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
$\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 9 slices, which leaves 2 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{11}$ of the pizza remaining.